


I Know We're Cool

by gameofthorins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forest fire leaves the land desolate but it also helps the seeds to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know We're Cool

It had been many years since Tauriel had last seen Bard. Needless to say why. Their relationship hadn't exactly ended as cleanly as she'd hoped it would. 

She'd first known they were in trouble when she stopped feeling the urge to ask him how his day was. Normally it was the first thing she asked when she saw him after work but now she just didn't feel as interested. She hadn't really thought the change would be a prelude to a breakup but she'd noted it then tried to act like it was a regular thing for long term couples to grow just a little weary of each other. That's how most couples worked so she figured this was just another step in the maturation of their relationship. 

Then the arguments started becoming more frequent, and the apologies came too late or not at all. They bickered over trivial things and while normally they would have patched things up by the end of the day, it had become more common for them to stop talking until one of them cracked, and more often than not it was Bard. Things Bard did began to tick her off and Bard would get short with her as well, and though they tried to compromise both were too head strong to ever really want to back down or let an issue go. 

Then came the accusations of infidelity and arguments that started with those were the  **worst**. Tauriel would go to bed crying while Bard stayed on the couch and in the morning there was nothing but chilly silence before they both set off for work, and Tauriel was glad to just be away from Bard because frankly she didn't want to see him after fights. Reconciliatory agreements didn't seem all that sincere and before they knew it neither of them felt like they could really trust the other anymore. And when trust went out the door, so did love. 

When all of it became too uncomfortable and frustrating to bear anymore Tauriel had decided that enough was enough. She couldn't stand the frosty greetings and the awkward kisses, she couldn't lie to herself and believe that she still felt the same way about Bard as she had four years ago.

 It hadn't been easy, in fact the whole talk had been a tearful and painful ordeal, because she knew that at one time they had been so happy together and for a while she had really believed that she'd found the one. She did still care about Bard and wanted him to be happy but she also knew that the way they were going neither of them was going to be satisfied and try as they may it would only get worse. They had both admitted that maybe it was time to come to terms with the fact that they had lost the ability to truly love each other the way they once had and Tauriel truly believed it would be better for them to end it like this. But Bard had wanted to fight for it, wanted to make things work no matter what it took, and he was furious with Tauriel for refusing to keep trying. Unfortunately, she just didn’t have it in her to keep on going with this mess of a relationship. She was done.

"I wish with all my heart that we could find some way around this and get back to the way we were when we first started but I just think that this relationship has run its course…and maybe you’d hate me less if we just called it off now…before it gets too painful.”

They had both cried but all they needed to say had been said and within a fortnight all of Bard’s things had been moved out. He told her was moving back to his hometown, a small place called Esgaroth, about two hours from Mirkwood and an hour and a half’s drive from Dale. It was a nice place, it was right on the lake and the community was pretty tight knit. Many went there for summer vacations and a short getaway when city life grew too hectic.

She found that while she did miss Bard a great deal she also a certain relief and freedom now that she was on her own again. She spent a lot of time with her best friend Legolas, who she had grown up with, and began practicing her art again. She was relaxing back into single life and discovered that she really quite liked it this way.

Legolas had become Bard’s friend as well and the two met up pretty often. Bard kept inviting Legolas to join him in Esgaroth to take rides in his boat and catch up on things, and while at first Tauriel wanted Legolas to herself she also figured that Legolas couldn’t exactly pick sides and if he wanted to go then he had every right to. Usually Legolas would be back within a few days and telling Tauriel how things were with Bard, it was almost like he was reporting to her. According to him Bard was doing well and he had taken to giving archery classes and boating, he looked pretty good and maybe the break-up really had been what they both needed. He was even dating now so things were really looking up.

Now. four years after the split, Tauriel had no regrets about her past. She was engaged to be married to Galion, a college professor and the love of her life. When Legolas first introduced him to her at a party she had noted that he was attractive but she hadn’t really been looking to start dating again. However as the night progressed she found that she and Galion clicked in a way she’d never experienced before with anyone else. She just felt this electricity between them that was stirring and new and she just felt drawn to him, and he to her.

 By the end of the night they had exchanged numbers and made plans to meet again for lunch.

Legolas knew right off the bat that his cousin and Tauriel would hit it off but even he was surprised by how quickly they fell in love.

 For Tauriel it was easiest thing in the world to be in love with Galion, because being with him made her feel lighter than she had in a long time. Anyone who saw them together could tell they were smitten and when the couple announced their engagement two years later there wasn’t a soul who believed it wasn’t meant to be.

They had made plans for a spring wedding, with the reception to be held in Galion’s family estate. So far everything was going smoothly. The winter chill was setting in but Tauriel didn’t mind, it just meant that she could sleep with Galion by the fireplace tonight.

Christmas was three days away and Tauriel, being diligent enough to think ahead, had already bought all the presents for her family and friends, including a very special surprise for her fiancé.

Tauriel was just getting out of bed, trying to gently wriggle her way out of Galion’s arms, when her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw the early morning disturber of the peace was none other than Legolas.

“Hey, ‘Las! What’s going on?”

“You sound kind of flustered. You and Gale in the middle of something I don’t need to hear?”

“No, I’m just trying and failing to extricate myself from his death grip around my waist.”

“You better find a failsafe technique then because you’re spending the rest of your life with that man’s arms around your waist. Anyway, I’m calling to remind you that my Christmas party’s tomorrow night and I’m expecting you and Gale to be there. I’m bringing Dorwinion and we both know how partial you guys are to that.”

Tauriel could tell Legolas was grinning on the other end. No one could forget the one time she and Galion had gone through five bottles of Dorwinion wine together and ended up being the entertainment for the rest of the evening.

“Ha-ha-ha, believe me you’re not getting a repeat performance of that night. And don’t worry, we’ll be there. I’m bringing the seed cakes and lembas.”

“Thanks, and just so you know I’ve invited Fili and Kili and they’re bringing along their cousin Gimli. They say he’s a riot. I’ve also got Elrohir and Elladan dropping by, they’re going back to Rivendell for Christmas so this is just a stop off for them. Oh and ummm…I’ve invited Bard as well, if that’s okay with you.”

Legolas was obviously worried that Bard’s presence would make things awkward. To be honest Tauriel wasn’t sure how they’d react after not seeing each other for so long. It would be awkward, yes, but come on they’re both adults here. Be mature, that’s all. Be mature.

“It’s fine, I can handle it. And besides if anything does happen Galion’ll be there to toss him out the window.”

“I sincerely hope that doesn’t happen, sudden death has the tendency to dampen the mood. And Bard is a friend so please try to be civil with him, I’ve already told him to behave himself or he’s not getting any honey cakes. Alright, well… see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, ‘Las.”

As she placed her phone down on the bedside table she heard a muffled groan from beside her. She looked down to see her tousle-haired fiancé open his eyes halfway and give her the most adorable lopsided grin.

“Morning, babe.”

“Morning, sleep head.”

“Who am I supposed to be tossing out the window?”

“Oh just an ex of mine that Legolas invited the party. Legolas expects both of us to be on our best behavior so play nice, alright?”

“Fine, as long as your ex does.”

He started pressing light kisses from her lower back to the nape of her neck and tracing patterns on her belly. She used to be very conscious about the freckles that decorated most of her body but Galion loved of them. His fingers moved to the inside of her thigh, pressing down lightly on the soft skin, and started to move higher and higher. They didn’t leave that room for quite some time.

 

* * *

 

 

Tauriel had decided to go with her favorite green dress for the party. It was simple and sophisticated but just sexy enough for her tastes. The fact that it was backless made it Galion’s favorite too.

Her fiancé was dressed in his best blazer with a turtle neck underneath and his nicest pair of jeans. Galion always dressed well but tonight he looked particularly fine and Tauriel felt quite proud of him and was pleased that she would get to show off her husband-to-be, particularly to her ex. Yes, yes, she was going to be mature about it but that didn’t mean she couldn’t relish this one thing.

When they arrived at the party there were still relatively few people there and Legolas had set up all the food trays and platters and had all the glasses and silverware shined ready, he was nothing if not meticulous.

“Legolas!”

“Hey! You made it. Was hoping you two’d come a little early. Oh, and the seedcakes and lembas go over there with the rest of desserts.” 

Legolas lived in a beautiful old apartment that overlooked the city and though he lived there alone it was big enough to host a party of fifty or more. He paid for it with his own earnings and partly with his inheritance and it was his pride and joy. Well, that and his antique bow and arrow set he’d inherited from his father. It had been in their family for generations and Legolas practiced with it every now and then.

Speaking of their host, he was dressed in slim jeans and a dark green knitted sweater that made his naturally pale blond hair and blue eyes stand out. He was very handsome and Tauriel honestly didn’t know why Legolas stayed single. He always told her he preferred it this way but she suspected underneath his calm and contented exterior he was starting to get lonely.

She and Galion settled down on the couch and began chatting with Fili and Kili, who had arrived with a keg of beer and their burly ginger cousin Gimli, who seemed to have an opinion on everything but managed to not offend anyone. Next to arrive were the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, the tall and raven-haired sons of Mayor Elrond. And surprise, surprise they had brought along their younger sister Arwen and her boyfriend Aragorn. Gradually the room grew fuller as the guests poured in and everyone was comfortably seated or standing and speaking amiably: how’s your sister? Did she manage to get into Lorien University? Oh you’re getting married? Congratulations! How are things in Gondor? It went on and on and so far the night was going very well.

Then, last but not least, came Bard, dressed in a brown leather jacket, black shirt and jeans with his hair cut fashionably short and facial hair grown out to an attractive scruff.

“Blimey, I’ve forgotten how bloody gorgeous that man is.” Of course, Tauriel didn’t say this out loud. She was with her fiancé after all.

Legolas lit up as soon as he saw him. “Bard, you made it!”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” And the strange look that passed between the two didn’t escape Tauriel’s notice. They stared at each other for a few moments before awkwardly trying to make polite conversation.

“So um…how’ve you been?”

“Good, you?”

“Good, really good. Yeah…”

Feeling it was her duty as the official best friend to diffuse the unexpected tension she decided to intervene.

“Hey Bard, long time no see.”

He seemed to have only just noticed her presence.

“Oh, hi! Yeah, four years actually. How are you? Legolas tells me you’re engaged, is this the lucky guy?” he nods toward Galion.

“Yes, sorry how rude of me, this is my fiancé Galion.”

“Pleased to meet you, and congratulations.” The two men shook hands before sitting back down, with Bard and Legolas taking the seats opposite them. They seemed to be avoiding each other’s gaze and didn’t let their legs brush and yet they kept glancing at each other.

“What the hell is going on between these two?” thought Tauriel.

“So, how are things in Esgaroth?” Galion chipped in, obviously trying to get the banter started just so their host and his guest could be distracted from each other.

“Oh, well the tourism is booming and things are going well. The lakes become a giant skating rink. It’s really nice and I’ve been happy there but I’ll be moving back to the city in January.”

Well that was news to Tauriel. “Really now? Why?”

“I’ve been offered a job here as an archery instructor for the university’s team. I thought it was a great opportunity so now I’ve rented out an apartment near the campus and I’m just finalizing everything.”

“Good for you, I hope it all works out.” And Tauriel really meant it.

“Yeah, me too. So, what’s the story with you two? How’d you meet?”

And from there the conversation became more pleasant and humorous. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying the company. Tauriel realized that while she and Bard were not as close as they were before she could still talk him, he was still a friend. Some people are meant to be in your life as a friend, not a lover; and casting them out of your life entirely was throwing away a bond that should still matter to you.

And without really thinking about it she blurted out, “Hey, would you like to come to our wedding? It’s in April and I’d be happy if you’d come.”

Everyone’s face had the same surprised expression, and on Galion’s there was just a hint of confusion. But Tauriel turned to him and tried to convey through her eyes that this was something she needed to do.

“Please?”

Bard seemed hesitant at first but then his lips turned up in a small yet sincere smile.

“Thanks, I would love to be there.”

It was like something had healed between them. Maybe not fully healed, but it was no longer throbbing or fragile. It was a scar slowly smoothing over.

Then Bard said, “Hey, do you mind if I steal our host away for a second?”

“Sure, just bring him back in one piece alright?” joked Galion.

Bard chuckled then nodded to Legolas, who looked slightly uncertain but rose anyway and followed him to the empty kitchen.

“What do you think is going on with those two?” asked Galion.

“Honestly? I think they might have shagged on one of Legolas’s trips to the lake.”

“Do you think they’ll start dating?”

“Knowing Legolas the chances of that are pretty half and half.”

“Would you mind if they did?”

Tauriel thought about it for a moment.

“I might worry about Bard breaking Las’s heart… but I really just want them both to be happy.”

 

* * *

 

The two men leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was Bard who spoke first.

“It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has. I…I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you two. Look, I know we both decided not to talk about what happened on the boat but…I can’t stop thinking about you. I keep wondering how you are, if what happened meant as much to you as it did to me.”

“It did matter to me, Bard.” He hesitated again before adding, “And I want you to know that I’ve always liked you in that way, even when you and Tauriel were together, I just never said anything because I wanted you two to be happy.”

“But why didn’t say anything afterwards?”

“I was just scared that you didn’t feel the same…and that Tauriel would hate me for wanting to be with you.”

Bard’s expression was soft when he moved closer and tilted Legolas’s face up so that their lips were barely inches from each other.

“I want us to try again.” He held Legolas’s hand in his and let his thumb caress his skin. “Do you?”

Legolas’s eyes were fixed on Bard’s and his voice was barely above a whisper when he said, “Yes” and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was deep and as intoxicating as it had been the first time their lips had touched on that bright summer morning spent on the deck of Bard’s boat. And as they wrapped their arms around each other let themselves forget the world, they knew that everything would be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bardolas and Bardiel so I decided to just combine the two in this one shot. It's based on the song "Cool" by Gwen Stefani, it's been playing on repeat lately and inspired this story.


End file.
